Trouble in Victubia
by DaggerStar
Summary: Something dark is rising in the land of Victubia. Can the Late Night Crew and friends band together to conquer it? (a spin-off of Gabbi's creation. Go check out her DA!)
1. A New Man

Queen Minx walked out to the balcony where her loyal villagers were awaiting. She smiled an award-winning smile and waved happily.

"Hello citizens of Victubia! Today is Christmas. Therefore I grant all of you a free silken garment of your choice and a lovely jewel straight from the palace. As long as you wish me a happy Christmas of course," she chuckled.

As she walked back into the palace, the cries of "Long live the Queen! Long live the queen!" echoed down the halls. Minx strutted down the grand hallway, her cape flowing behind her. At last, she reached the royal gardens, where she picked a deep, velvety violet rose from her main rose bush. She walked to the hand-carved wooden gazebo and sat on a mahogany bench, plucking the thorns off the rose.

"You shouldn't do that," a voice whispered in her ear.

Minx turned to her left to see her good friend. Mage Cryaotic. She smiled at him warm-heartedly, not being able to tell if he was smiling back due to his mask.

"Ah, Cry. You startled me! You can't just teleport into my royal gardens like that! Shouldn't do what?"

"Pluck the thorns off your rose. The thorns are what makes it beautiful," he answered in a low, seductive voice. Quite strange since he was usually more playful with Minx.

She frowned," What's gotten into you? You sound different."

"Haha, I guess I do," he said darkly.

Queen Minx sat up and backed away. "What's wrong with you Cry?

"Nothing! In fact. I feel better than ever."

At this, he began to unveil his mask. Cry threw it to the ground and smiled. Suddenly, he disappeared and appeared right behind Minx. He stroked her hair, grabbed it in a bunch and let it unfurl to the side over her right shoulder. Mage Cryaotic leaned in close to her ear.

"Sadly, I'm no longer the man you know as Cry."

Queen Minx stood her ground. "Then whom have you become?"

"Your friend shouldn't play with potions. It's very dangerous," he smirked.

"I am growing impatient with you! What ever do you mean?"

"I'm a new man now, dear Minxy. And you can call me...Mad!"


	2. A Finding

Pewdiepie walked down the lonely street. He and Lady Marzia had had a rather nasty fight earlier and he just wanted to get some air. As Lord Pewdie walked by the Queen Minx's castle, he noticed something odd. A shadow moving past a lit up window. And it wasn't the shadow of Minx, he knew that, it was too masculine. He then decided to investigate. Pewds walked past the body guards nonchalantly, for he's welcomed into the castle any day for being one of Minx's best friends, and into the large castle doors. As he stalked down a hallway, talking became louder and louder. Finally he found the room in which it came from. The Lord of gaming put his ear to the mahogany door.

"So, dear, what do you think about my proposal?"

"I think you're psychotic!"

Did Lord Pewdiepie hear right? Is this conversation between Minx and Cry? He continued to listen, feeling only a tad guilty about eavesdropping.

"Hahaha! Don't be so naϊve! I'll take power of this kingdom no matter what you say! I'm just being polite in asking!" Cry chuckled.

"Are you really that stupid to think you have that much power? Even under your...circumstances!" Minx growled.

"Now now now, are we forgetting the fact that I am a mage? The most powerful in this land, I might add!"

"No, I didn't forget your abilities!" Minx half pouted half yelled.

"And did you also forget what I could do to you if you refuse?" Cryaotic purred in his famous story-telling voice.

"Get off, she grunted," I haven't forgotten what you did Cry. I still have the scar."

Pewdie could hear her sniffling back tears. He'd never heard or seen Queen Minx cry before and, frankly, it scared him.

"Shh, sh sh shh, it's okay friend, I won't hurt you again. Not unless you plan to rebel," he said sickeningly sweet.

"No. I don't. I accept your proposal Ryan."

"Glad to know we're on a real name basis, Michelle."

The perplexed Swede heard the feint sound of a kiss and decided it was his time to leave. He walked back down the corridor as quietly as possible. Suddenly, while rounding a corner, he bumped into someone. He yelped and studied the man holding the lantern. The man had almost black hair, tan skin, glasses and the Queen's guard uniform on. It was his good friend Mark!

"Felix! What're you-" Pewds quickly covered his mouth.

"Shhh! I'm not supposed to be here," he whispered.

He took back his hand, "Then why are you here?" Mark pondered.

"I saw something suspicious and decided to investigate. Point is, Minx is in trouble."

"What kind of trouble?"

"_BIG_ trouble."


End file.
